Twizzle
by TeeLee123
Summary: In this story, Bulma plays Bella, Vegeta plays Edward, & Yamcha plays Jacob. Complete cast list inside. I changed the summary, cuz I can do that. Like always, Goku will ruin Vegeta's "fun," or maybe he'll save Vegeta's day. * In-progress*


**Teelee123**

Heyyy. I'm feeling anxious about something so I decided to write something to take my mind off things, a twilight-dragonballz fic! Yayy! Just so you know, I'm going by what I remembered in the twilight movie. Cuz, I'm not about to reread that large thing again. Originally, I wanted Trunks to play Edward Cullen. :'( *sniff* he can't be the star in all of my stories.

**Actors**  
-Stars-  
Edward Cullen: Vegeta

Bella Swan: Bulma

Jacob Black: Yamcha

Charlie: Master Roshi

-Bella's Crew-

Jessica: Chichi

Mike: Krillin

- The Cullens-

Alice: Videl

Jasper: Gohan

Rosalie: Eighteen

Emmett: Tien

Carlisle: Goku

Esme: Maron

"And. . .Action!"

Bulma held the mini cactus in her hand.

The wind blew her braided hair as she frowned at the grass under her feet. Her parents had really let the lawn go. What was once beautiful green grass covering the front lawn was now brown, brittle and dead. But. . . Dr. Briefs was retired now. How does that have anything to do with the grass, you ask? Well . . .

"Tell me again why you're sending me to Roshi's house." Bulma demanded, not appreciating being kicked out.

Dr. Briefs stood close to his blonde, ditzy wife, Bunny. Both of them were clad in leather from head to toe.

"Don't take it personally, sweetie." Bunny spoke since Dr. Briefs couldn't talk on account of the red ball in his mouth. " Since your father retired. . . we just wanted to have some alone time and have fun together, and be as loud as we want without waking you during the night."

Bulma stared at her parents, then turned and hopped on the bus to Forks Town without saying a word.

The sunny weather she was used to slowly turned cloudy as she neared Forks Town. Bulma's blue eyes widened when she saw that the population was barely over one hundred.

"Oh hell no! Mom told me there'd be a million half-naked hunks in Forks Town! Bus Driver! Bus Driver, turn around and take me home now!" It was then that she realised everyone on the bus were dummies. No, I'm not being rude, they really were dummies. Made of straw, cloth,and stuffing.

Bulma gulped, and leaned her head against the window, stealing glances at the steering wheel._ Who's driving this thing?_

_._

_._

_._

Master Roshi stopped at the red light. A red hand print visible on the left side of his cheek, apparently Bulma didn't like haivng her butt squeezed during hugs. " I don't understand how anyone can drive in this rain. Can't see a thing."

"Maybe if you took off your sunglasses," Bulma shouted, removing his sunglasses and throwing them in the back seat.

"Heh,heh. I guess you're still mad at me."

"What was your first clue?" Bulma replied sarcastically.

She stared out her side of the window, hating the rain more and more._ Ahhh! I'll never see any half-naked hunks in this weather!_

Master Roshi concentrated on the traffic light. His fingers tapped nervously on the steering wheel. _Hmmm. I can't tell if it's green or red._

They sat in silence for one minute, a new record for Bulma.

"When did you become a cop?" Bulma asked, glancing at Roshi in his uniform.

Roshi laughed." I'm not a cop. I'm a stripper. The best one in town baby."

"I think I'm going to throw up."

.

.

.

Bulma got out of the car, clutching the mini cactus close to her chest. She rolled her eyes at the pink KAME house.

"What?" Roshi asked innocently." There's only so much sun a guy my age can take. Any longer out in that ocean and I would've wrinkled like Baba. Gotta keep up my good looks for the ladies." Roshi laughed, patting Bulma on the butt." Just so you know, I sleep in my undies and I don't lock my door."

"There better be a lock on mine." Bulma growled through clenched teeth." Get. Your. Hand off my ass before I shove this cactus up yours."

"Really?" Roshi asked, grinning hopefully.

Bulma protectively raised the cactus, not liking the hungry vibes omitting from Roshi. Thankfully, someone in a beat up truck pulled into the driveway, saving the cactus from a certain rape.

The man behind the steering wheel, Yamcha, waved and beeped his horn." Hey Bulma!"

"You told Yamcha I was here?" Bulma groaned. Suddenly, protecting that cactus didn't seem so important anymore." Why did you do that!"

Roshi waved at Yamcha.

" He has really missed you since you left. The two of you were hot and heavy back in the day. . .I thought it wouldn't hurt if you gave the poor boy some closure."

Bulma rolled her eyes, then spun around to face Yamcha, using her best fake smile." Heyyyy Yamcha."

Yamcha squeezed Bulma in a tight hug, lifting her off the ground an inch." How you've been loca? I haven't seen you since you stood me up on our date two years ago."

Bulma chuckled." I'm great, thanks for asking."

Yamcha set Bulma down, resting his hands on her shoulders."Did you change your phone number? I must've called you like two hundred and nine times."

Bulma held up her cactus." This is my cactus, see?"

Yamcha frowned." I wanted to send you an email on Facebook but. . . Did you block me?"

"I named him Frankie."

"Will you stop talking about the fucking cactus!" Yamcha yelled, shaking Bulma.

Bulma bit her lower lip and looked away. Yamcha sighed, understanding it was too soon for her to talk about them. They would get the chance to talk eventually, after all, Forks Town didn't have a lot of people. Particularly males. Which boosted Yamcha's male ego. He was Bulma's best option on a drunken night, which he looked forward to.

"I bought you this truck," Yamcha spoke softly. Bulma didn't turn to look at him." I'm sorry Bulma. I didn't mean to yell at you. Please come look at the truck with me?"

Bulma sighed. There was no way she would drive that rusted piece of crap in West City, but she didn't have a car here. And a gift was a gift, which she loved receiving. Reluctantly, Bulma let Yamcha lead her to the driver's side. She reached out to open the door.

Yamcha noticed a penny on the ground_. Ooh a penny! And it's heads up!_

Bulma pulled on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Yamcha knelt down to pick up the ,penny. Frustrated, Bulma pulled harder on the door. . .and it opened, hitting Yamcha in the back of the head and knocking him unconscious.

"Roshi, quick! Grab his legs and help me lift him into the bed of the truck!"

Roshi did as he was told." Do you want me to come with you to the hospital?"

"Who said anything about going to the hospital?" Bulma asked, smirking." I'm going to find a field to ditch him in. Hopefully, when he comes to, he wont remember I'm here. If I'm lucky, he'll wander into the next town. Want to ride along?"

Roshi stared at Yamcha's feet, then shrugged." Sure. I have nothing better to do."

**Awww. I have ta stop now. **


End file.
